Birou Family/Trivia
This is the first episode ever to mark the first issue on the Naughty Pit, White Sheets, and Vandal Disposal. * This is the oldest revisited episode. * The Birou children are all fans of Dora the Explorer. Orla's favorite character is Swiper the Fox, Skyla's favorite character is Diego (which is not Dora-exclusive), Haidyn's favorite character is Boots the Monkey, and Kayla's favorite character is Dora. * In Halloween 2010, Orla was only one of the Birou children who wore a costume that is not Disney nor Dora related. Orla was dressed up as a witch. * In Christmas 2010, Orla received nothing but coal in her stocking. * Orla gets kicked out of the Applebee's restaurant for her bad behavior * Orla gets kicked out of Touchstar Cinemas for her bad behavior * The Birou Family Revisited was the second-to-last episode of season 13. *11 of Orla's things have been confiscated for her bad behavior during Jo's visit: **Swiper the Fox plush toy **Dora the Explorer coloring book **Dora the Explorer DVDs and videos **Princess Jasmine doll **Fisher Price Dora the Explorer Tunes Guitar **Barbie Doll **Toy firetruck **Cabbage Patch Doll **''Dora Swing Into Action'' VHS **Barbie Volkswagon Beetle play car **Crayola crayons *List of Schools Orla has been expelled from: #Meadow Woods Elementary School for constantly using profanity and stealing (3/9/11) #Vista Lakes Elementary School for bullying 5 other children in her class who got a part in the school play and she didn't (3/17/11) #Sunrise Elementary School for starting food fights at snacktime and fighting (3/24/11) #Timber Lakes Elementary School for threatening to kill the principal (3/31/11) #Bay Meadows Elementary School for destroying the furniture (4/6/11) #Pine Castle Christian Academy for continuous disobedience (4/15/11) #Riverdale Elementary School for throwing books at her teacher and sexual misconduct on a little boy (4/22/11) #Morning Star Catholic School for hitting her fellow classmates (4/28/11) #Palm Lake Elementary School for typing inappropriate language on the computer (5/5/11) #Primrose School of Hunter's Creek for assaulting the staff (5/13/11) #Toys N Tots Academy for setting her classroom on fire (5/19/11) #Noah's Ark Christian School for stealing (5/25/11) #Precious Gems Crown of Glory Pre-School for throwing several cherry bombs across the cafeteria (5/31/11) #Faith Christian Preschool for shoving 4 desks to the wall (6/8/11) #Orange Blossom KinderCare for flashing her private parts to her fellow classmates and sexually assaulting a young boy (6/15/11) #StarChild Academy for bringing a firearm (9/7/11) #Discovery Zone Preschool for setting her teacher's car on fire (9/14/11) #La Petite Academy Preschool for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet in the girls' bathroom (9/22/11) #Little Fishes Preschool for stealing money from the collection plate (9/30/11) #St. Mary's Preschool for excessive aggressive behavior towards the teacher and other students (10/11/11) *Orla is currently attending Story Book Nursery School *Skyla's favorite drink is Hot Chocolate *Orla's favorite food is Suzy Q's cake snack *Nicole's favorite snack is passion fruit. She also enjoys tabasco sauce. *Kayla, Orla, Haidyn and Skyla's late grandfather was an inventor of a portable carousel. *Nicole instantly became famous soon after the episode aired on television. One month after the episode aired, she was confirmed to be playing in a main role in The Best Christmas. *This is the first time episodes blur a females breast. This being Orla jumping into the pool stripping without nothing on. Category:Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from